1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a protective apparatus, particularly to a protective apparatus for a portable device and corresponding accessories.
2. Related Art
As the market trend of portable devices become smaller and tinier, protecting these small, tiny, multi-functioned, sophisticated portable devices has become a subject itself to electronics designers. Generally, not only does current portable devices have a liquid crystal display for displaying images and input keys for entering information, but are also fitted with interfaces for communicating with peripheral equipments, such as earpieces and cords.
Present protective mediums typically consist of a case and a cover for portable devices. When using a portable device with protective medium, the portable devices has to be taken out of the protective medium first before using the portable device. Some protective mediums includes a transparent membrane on an opening excavated in the cover for displaying the information displayed on the LCD (liquid crystal display), but such a configuration undermines a sturdiness of the protective medium.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,405, entitled “Personal organizer case system”, issued on Mar. 6, 2001, discloses such a protective case for personal organizers. The case includes a base having a floor and two lower walls extending from the floor, a pair of hinge pins attached to opposing sides of the lower wall, a cover having a accessory cover with an open portion on the accessory cover, and a pair of slots receiving the hinges thereby deciding the protective case in an open or close state. The user has to open the cover to operate the input keys of the portable device accommodating in the protective case.
However the present protective case has three disadvantages, first of all, the protective case lacks a room for placing accessories of the portable device when the accessories are not in use. Second, the protective case lacks a shock-absorbing element. Lastly, the user has to open the cover before operating the portable device.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous if the protective case provides accessories case for placing accessories, a shocking-absorbing element for limiting harsh collisions. And it would be better if the protective case provides the user a genuine touch sense when operating the portable device.